warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rainfacestar
Archives Rainface's Den Re:NEW ARCHIVE! hi *returns spam* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 00:27, October 28, 2011 (UTC) *shadows surrond him and he is gone before she can shoot* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 00:29, October 28, 2011 (UTC) CHAT??!??!?! AHHHHH! WHY AREN'T YOU RESPONDING IN CHAT?????? Fanclan wiki Rain, come on and join Warriors FanClan Wiki! If you don't like contributing to the fanfic part, there's fanpages and Project: charart(fanart) so you can make chararts. I'm adjusting the rules so some of the stupid rules are gone, we dont need to many rules yet because , if you join, the only users are me, ivystorm, you, and leopardclawxx. So, come and join nowz!Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 20:11, October 28, 2011 (UTC) hello Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 20:57, October 29, 2011 (UTC) yes i did Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 20:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) kk. nice charrie btw Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 21:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) hey, this is spottedstar's older sister like the title says, i'm spottedstar's sister. you are the rain that said ok go ruined the muppet song? if so, then I hate you. ok go is awesome. spotty's sis: that video is awesome. period. Spotz: she was reading over my shoulder in the chat when you said that, and i kinda told her you were online :P sryWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:32, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Sorry that you are sad, I know that things are bothering you right now. But if you want you can see my new pics i made on my user page. Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Spotz sis: *lost interest and had walked away* Spotz: sry :|Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) do you like them? *worried about the fight between megan and rain* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:40, October 30, 2011 (UTC) lol, rain vs. meg :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:42, October 30, 2011 (UTC) its ok Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:44, October 30, 2011 (UTC) lol, i already read it :PWooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *glares at megan* Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) wow, lol. I'm going to write meh fanfic for a bit, bye *wugz*Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 03:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) did you actully hit her with a baseball bat? Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 03:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) awww bye Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 04:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Good News and Bad News Good news and bad news, ok 1 good news and 2 bad news.; good: I figured out how to make even cooler sigs! Imma change mine after today (halloween), here's an example: Spotzy[[User talk:Spottedstar42| Oh, God... I live in an epic...]] And I can go even cooler than that! (hint: I mean epic= poem story ex: epic of gilgamesh, not epic= awesome) bad news 1: Bluesky1, my arch enemy is on this wiki now. but don't ban him, i'm giving him a chance, and he has my ip address. I don't wanna have to travel 300 miles away to get on from another i.p address, because i'm on day 36/60 on my badge, I"M NOT STARTING OVER Bad news 2: I will not be on today, I'm only on right now (IT"S REALLY EARLY HERE) because i wanted to get my edit today. I will spend all day working, doing my homeschool, then later handing out candy at my grandmother's. Anyway, do you like the sig? If anybody wants one, I'll make 'em one. I can also make it so the small words are in different colors, ex: Oh, god=green I live= blue in an=purple epic= red, and wil some effort i can combine this coding with the one i made for silverw, and the main lettters canhave different colors. but that will be HARD. I'm almost as good as rainlegs with signatures now! yayz! (ps. post in springclan and splashclan a lot while i'm gone! I wanna have something to read when I get home tonight! And I'm planning on making the kits apprentices in splash while i rp poolstar, and that includes you, orange''paw'':P)Wooooo! Fear me! Why you ask? Because I'm SPOTZ! 19:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) me and mangoes are on chat..gtg soon Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 19:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey you should go on chat. Ps- HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!! Mangoes99 Boo to you and boo to you and you! Happy Halloween! ;D 19:34, October 31, 2011 (UTC) hai Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 01:52, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ok Trick or Cheese! You are being haunted! By Ghost Kirby! 01:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) you have halloween break? The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 22:48, November 1, 2011 (UTC) idk i just am The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 22:55, November 1, 2011 (UTC) HI The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 22:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) We'll see what happens when the time comes. *gives massively exaggerated wink* Ivyheart 00:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I honestly can't wait to get started with this project. Maybe one day, in 100 years, I'll lead warriors wiki PCA. xD Ivyheart 00:17, November 5, 2011 (UTC) ^_^ *waits anxiously* I'm probably not even gonna wait 24 hours if I can. When Autumnrose gives me permission (or not :O :O) then I'll start it right then! Ivyheart 00:21, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Maaaaybe... xD But really, we have millions of characters to do! So epic. Ivyheart 00:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) im on The leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 20:45, November 5, 2011 (UTC) no chat chat doesnt work for me i am at rainymoonyluckyThe leafs are falling! Does cheese fall? Kirby would like that! 20:55, November 5, 2011 (UTC) SURPRISE! here, i maded you something: I was bored:P Imma make some for the others later, I just made yours first becuase i already had rainface's pic :PSpottedstar hearts all her bffs!! 03:51, November 8, 2011 (UTC) hai! i made new blanks Lucky Heart of a [[User talk:Ms ds nerd|''l'i''''o'n'']] 22:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC)